


Super Mario: Rise of the Sky Warrior

by mookeybrain



Series: Super Mario Sky Warrior Saga [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookeybrain/pseuds/mookeybrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger. Peach and the others have been trapped within the walls of the castle, and only one can save them - the legendary Sky Warrior. Will he and his many friends that he will make along the way be able to stop the Enemy, or will they be unable to rescue the people of the Kingdom? (Based off of Super Mario 64)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

“It’s time…”

“R-Raiun sir! You aren’t serious!?”

“Yes I am, Neil. It’s time to send him off,” Raiun said.

“B-but sir! He’s not ready yet! Not only does he not know how to fight, but he has _no_ experience with the Earth, either!! There’s no way he’ll be able to succeed!” Neil said, completely shocked with the king’s decision.

“Neil. We have no choice. The Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the world, is in grave danger. If we don’t send him down, there will be no hope at all. We have to try…”

“Sir… you may be making the same mistake you made before…” Neil said with an extremely worried look on his face.  
The king of the Sky Kingdom stood there, a grave look on his face. Then, he gave the young Skirian a reassuring look and said, “Neil, he has outstanding potential.”

“I realize that, but…”

“I have a feeling that he will be able to take on the Enemy without any troubles. I trust him completely.”

“You won’t regret your decision?”

“No,” Raiun said with a serious but gentle smile. “I have faith in the young Sky Warrior…” Raiun looked out into the distance, watching the Sky Warrior gracefully flying through the sky.

“It’s a shame that we have to do this to him…” Neil said, still with a gut feeling that something bad would happen.

“He will succeed. I know it.” The king of the Sky Kingdom said. He then extended his right arm out, spreading his hand out. He sharply jerked his arm to the right.

The Sky Warrior, who had no clue about what was about to happen to him, suddenly stopped in midair, his flight being interrupted. He suddenly started to plummet down to the Earth below him.

“WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” he screamed.

“Good luck… Mario…” Raiun said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be in Mario’s perspective. I will note if and when it changes.

**Chapter 1**

I felt like I was flying down towards an alien world. I tried to fly back up, but I just continued to fall. I felt my hat, realizing that my feathery wings were gone. I had no clue what was happening. But there was one thing that I knew for sure. There was no way to break my fall…

I continued to plummet towards the sea of green and yellow; the wind, which previously caressed me, violently shoved against me, as if it was trying to break my fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for impact as I neared the ground. Then…

I heard a loud noise as I felt a sharp pain. I opened my eyes after a few moments, and realized that I was somehow still alive… And that I was in some sort of clearish-blue thing. I started to flail my arms as I splashed my way to the surface of this strange substance, then darted my head from left to right, still shocked from what happened.

“Where… am I?” I said to myself as I continued to look around. “And… what’s this blue stuff that I’m in?” I said as I looked down at the… whatever it was.

I splashed my way out and stood up on the yellow dirt path before me, still weary of what was happening. I began to follow the path, looking at the ground, hoping that maybe it would take me somewhere where I could figure out what was going on. I followed the path until it ended, turning into a short, white brick bridge that lead to a white brick wall with two large brown doors. Confused as to where the path lead me, I decided to look up. And to my surprise, I saw the most glorious castle before me.

It was quite large, made out of bricks that were as white as clouds, with a redish-pink roof that had four towers at each corner of the roof, as well as another tower that was taller than the others in the front center. This tower also had a stained glass picture of a girl with a pink dress and a golden crown with blue and red jewels on it. After observing the castle, I walked towards the large brown doors. I stared at them confusedly, cocking my head to the side. _How am I supposed to get in?_ I thought, my curiosity peaking. Then, for five minutes, I tried as many ways as I possibly could to open the doors – pushing them, kicking them, tackling them (which hurt…) – but I could not seem to open the doors. I then notices two round golden… things on the doors. Figuring that maybe one of these was my ticket to getting inside, I started to tug, push, and twist the round object. The strange device turned when I twisted it, and when I pushed on the door, it started to open.

I slowly walked inside and started to look around. Inside, it had a white and grey checkered floor. The walls had a nature-like pattern with green grass and puffy clouds all over a blue sky. A red carpet ran not only in the area in which I was standing, but also up a flight of stairs that ran on the middle of the back wall. At the top of those stairs, there was a large set of doors similar to the ones outside. To the upper left was a large set of brown doors with a giant star on it. To the right was a small brown door with a small star on the upper half of it. In fact, these doors were everywhere. Finally, there were two regular wooden doors on either side of the bottom of the stairs.

There was also another feature of the castle that seemed to catch my attention. In the middle of the floor, there was a strange symbol embedded in it. It looked like a sun – a yellow/orange circle with red and purple triangles poking out of it. It was contained in a dark blue hexagon that had a thick yellow outline. I stared at the strange symbol in confusion, finding it to seem slightly familiar. _That’s strange… Why do I feel like I’ve seen this before?_

Taking my attention off of the symbol, I brought it back to more pressing matters. Where was I? Why did I fall from the Sky Kingdom like that? Was I here for a reason? Determined to find an answer, I started to walk from door to door, trying to open them to see if my answer was in the room it contained. However, all of the doors were locked. But, there was one door that I did not try to open yet, so I walked up the small flight of stairs to the left of the room and successfully opened the door. I cautiously walked inside, only to find a painting of a line of Bob-Ombs marching. Looking around confusedly, I started to search around to see if I could possibly find _anything_ that would help me figure out where I was. I looked at the painting suspiciously, and cautiously touched it to see if it hid something underneath.

“WAHH!!!” I shrieked as I noticed the painting ripple like water.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“W-what is this?!” I asked myself as I stared at the painting in horror. “So… mysterious…” Intrigued by its odd behavior, I placed my hand on the painting. It went right through it. “How odd… It’s like it’s a… portal to another world, or something…” Then, I realized something amazing. “Maybe it… is…” _I wonder… Maybe I’ll find answers in here! This HAS to be it!_ A look of determination swept my face as I jumped into the painting, vanishing from the castle.

“WAAAAH!!” I shrieked as a fell from the sky, landing face-first onto the ground.

_Uuuugh… Where…_ I thought as I lifted my head up. _Where am I…?_

“Oh! Thank goodness! Someone’s come to help!” I heard a somewhat squeaky voice exclaim. I turned around and noticed that a little pink bomb was talking to me.

“W-what do you mean?” I asked.

“We need help getting rid of those nasty enemy Bob-ombs! They just love to fight, and have turned this meadow into a battlefield! Ever since Bog Bob-omb took over, everything’s turned chaotic!”

“Oh, that’s terrible!” I responded.

“We Bob-omb Buddies are peace loving, so we refuse to fight, not to mention that we can’t! If we tried to revolt, we would just get thrown off of that mountain by that tyrant! So please, help us!”

I didn’t know what to do. While it would probably be the right thing to help out, I didn’t know if I was actually _supposed_ to. Yet again, it was a Sky Warrior’s duty to help those in need!

“Okay, I’ll do it!”

What have I done? I then realized almost immediately after I agreed to help that I have almost no experience with fighting. And from the sound of my enemy’s name, Big Bob-omb, I would be facing a rather large opponent, and I have no training for such a job. But, I had to keep my word.

“Oh, thank you!” the Bob-omb Buddy said in glee as it jumped for joy.

Yep. There was no backing out now.

“He’s standing on top of that mountain over there.” The Bob-omb Buddy turned to face a large mountain in the distance.

_I have to go all the way over **there**? Great._ I thought. Well, it’s all in a day’s work for a Sky Warrior, I guess.

“Alright, I’m on it!” I said as I started to make my way to the mountain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a brown, angry looking creature ran after me, ready to attack.

“WAH!” I shrieked as I threw a punch at the creature, knocking it silly. “Phew… Okay, that was a close one… I guess I’ve got to be more careful…” I continued to walk forward towards a short bridge, when I noticed something odd in the distance. It was a floating red block with a question mark on it.

_Hold on… I swear I’ve heard of these before. I’ve heard about them in stories about the Sky Warriors… Wait! I remember now!_

I ran toward the block, jumped up, and hit it. It popped, and a little feather, sparkling with magic came out.

“I was right!” I cheered as I grabbed the feather. The moment that I touched the object, small feathery wings appeared on my hat.

“Yes! I can fly again!” I exalted, knowing that flying would make my job so much easier. I jumped into the air and took flight, heading for the large mountain where my foe awaited.

As I came closer and closer to the mountain, I noticed that enormous rocks rolled down the sides where I would have walked up. _Thank goodness I didn’t have to go through that…_ Then, I looked up and noticed a large, black Bob-omb with a golden crown perched on his head. He had white eyes, like normal Bob-ombs do, and a giant, bushy moustache.

_Time to make my entrance,_ I thought, thinking it would be cool to zip around him in order to show off a little. And that’s just what I did.

“W-wha?!” the Bob-omb exclaimed, looking confused.

“Hey stinky!”

“Wh-who’s?! …No… That’s impossible!” the king of the Bob-ombs bellowed, looking up at me as I flew through the sky.

“Yeah it – OOF!” I tried landing in front of him, but instead I crash landed face-first.

“…Y-you’re a Sky Warrior. …BWA HA HA HA HA!!” he laughed. I could sense a mocking tone in his voice.

“W-what’s-a so funny?!” I yelled.

“You look pathetic! And I assume that you’re trying to take back the star I stole, correct?”

_…Star…? …Wait. That’s it! That’s why I’m here…!_ “You bet!”

“Well, you look a little… wimpy for a Sky Warrior. But if it’s a challenge you want, it’s a challenge you get!”

“And if I win?”

“I’ll give you my star! But if I win… well, let’s just say that you won’t be coming out of this battlefield. Ha ha!”

“BRING IT!” I jumped into the air. “Not like you’re gonna catch me in the – Wait. WAAAAAH!!” I crashed onto the ground once again. “Wh-what in the…?” I felt my hat and realized that the wings were gone. “Oh great…”

“Not so confident without those fancy flying powers, huh?” the bomb mocked.

“No way! I’m not-a scared of you!” I ran after him and started throwing punches and kicks at the tyrant’s face. “Take that! And that! And a-HIYAH! And a… uh…” I stopped, noticing that I was doing absolutely no damage.

“HA HA! Punches won’t break me! You have to throw me.” He then picked me up with his large, round hands. “LIKE THIS!” He chucked me across the battleground and onto one of the paths on the mountain, not far from where we were fighting. “WAAAAAAHHH!!! Hey!!” I ran back up the mountain and went back onto the battlefield. “That was not-a cool!”

“If you want cool, you should’ve fought the Chilly Bully. Now fight like the warrior you claim to be!”

I ran after him and somersaulted over him, landing behind him. I then grabbed him and tried to lift him up.

“You think that a wimp like you can actually – H-hey! What are you?!” he exclaimed, confused. I actually managed to lift him off of the ground. “I-I’m actually doing it! Oh yeah!” I slowly walked to the cliff of the mountain and held the giant Bob-omb over the edge.

“W-wait! Y-you can’t just –”

“Goodbye!” I exclaimed, throwing him over the edge. “Oh yes! Wahoo! I did – ”

“Guess again!!” King Bob-omb yelled, jumping back onto the top of the mountain.

“W-what?!” I exclaimed, my jaw dropping.

“It’s against the rules to throw the king out of the ring! Fight with honor!”

“What?! Since when did you tell me that?! And how come you are allowed to throw me off?”

“Shaddup and fight!”

He ran after me and tried grabbing me, but I ran out of the way just in time and grabbed him from behind, throwing him down onto the ground.

“Oof! Ha! Is that all you got?” he taunted, going after me again. I jumped over his gigantic body and grabbed him again, repeating my previous action of throwing him on the ground.

“Ready to give up?” I said, smiling triumphantly.

“N-never… hah…” the bomb replied, exhausted. I then went behind him and grabbed him once more, slamming him onto the ground as hard as I could.

“GAH! I… I can’t believe… That I got beaten by… a puny little wimp… Well, I am one to keep my word, so… h-here…” He exploded from where he had landed, and in his place appeared a shiny, yellow star.

“I guess this is it,” I said to myself. When I touched the star, it started to fly around me, causing me to sparkle and shine. “Here we goooo!” I exclaimed, striking a peace sign pose as I was teleported out of the painting. I landed back in the castle.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over.”

* * *

**_(Perspective change)_ **

“S-sire…”

“What?”

“Th-there’s a… a Sky Warrior out there…”

“WHAT?! That’s impossible!!”

“Apparently it is possible. He could fly and everything. I… I think he’s after the stars…”

“THEN HE MUST BE DESTROYED! WE CAN’T HAVE ANY MORE OF THEM PESTERING US!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being very active, but I didn't have much motivation to write for a while. However, I'm back and will try to stay more active in writing!


End file.
